You are special
by rosiearthur18
Summary: Missing moment from 'All or Nothing'. After Brittany breaks up with Sam by text, Blaine comforts his best friend. Fluff. Blam friendship.


**A/N: So after watching the finale I thought it was a crime that there wasn't any interaction between Sam and Blaine after Brittany broke up with Sam so cruelly. I also thought that seeing as Sam is constantly dumped this might have an effect on him especially as he really seemed to love Brittany. To be honest I just really like writing Blam as well. Enjoy! P.S I apologise for the insanely cheesy ending. **

"_Well I'm just living your lesson Mr Schue. It's all or nothing"_

After Brittany stormed out, the remaining Glee club members sat in silence. Had Brittany really just walked in and demanded all the solos? And insulted everyone? AND broken up with Sam? After a few moments Mr Schue cleared his throat "Right… well we can't let this affect us guys. Regionals are in just a couple of days' time. Everyone take a seat and let's get started!"

Blaine watched as Sam walked over and slumped into the seat next to him. Blaine leaned over "Are you ok?" he asked his best friend. Sam shrugged and turned away. "Ok!" Mr Schue said clapping his hands, "We're going to go over the arrangements for _Hall of Fame_. If the boys go to the front of the choir room…"

"Mr Schue" Sam interrupted "Can I be excused? I'm really not in the mood for Glee practice at the moment" Blaine looked at his friend and realised with a sinking feeling that he was trying not to cry. Mr Schue looked concerned. "Of course Sam, are you ok though?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine" he muttered and quickly left the room. Blaine watched him go and couldn't shake off his concern. His best friend was hurting and Blaine knew that he needed to find him. "Mr Schue, I'm sorry but can I go and check on Sam? I don't think he's really ok". Mr Schue nodded and Blaine ran out into the hallway. _Where would Sam go? _He thought. He leaned against a locker and then he suddenly knew where Sam would be. The locker room.

Blaine gingerly opened the door to the locker room and looked around. His heart melted when he saw Sam slumped on the bench with his head in his hands. He walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey" he said softly. Sam looked up and Blaine felt a twinge when he saw Sam's red eyes. "Hi" he replied, his voice was flat and Blaine kind of felt like he was intruding. Oh well, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to comfort his best friend. "Are you upset about Brittany?"

Sam sniffed, "Yeah. But it's not just that… Blaine is there something wrong with me?"

Blaine stared at him in shock, "What? No! Why would you even think that?" He grabbed Sam's arm, forcing him to face him. "Well, whenever I fall in love with a girl and let my guard down she cheats on me or breaks up with me. I mean I've been out with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany… And it never lasts and then I look at you and Kurt or Finn and Rachel and I wonder what I'm doing wrong." Sam finished his speech with a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to stop himself from crying. Meanwhile Blaine couldn't believe what he'd just heard. How hadn't he realised just how low his friend's self-confidence was? He couldn't believe that after everything that they'd been through together; Sam still didn't understand how special he really was.

Blaine placed his hand on Sam's arm. "Sam you are not doing anything wrong! You are kind, funny, talented and, I have to say, you have a really hot body" Blaine cringed inwardly. Had he really just said that? It was true but he didn't want Sam to get freaked out about his crush which was definitely still there despite the fact that he was in love with Kurt… "You're amazing Sam. I don't know how to make you see that but you are and if Brittany and any other girl can't see that… Well screw them! You are special Sam, seriously you're the coolest guy I know and there's a whole bunch of people who would agree with me." Blaine trailed off as Sam's face crumpled and the tears he'd being trying to fight trailed down his cheeks. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close as he cried. After a few minutes Sam's breathing became steadier and he buried his face against Blaine's shoulder. "Thanks Blaine, you're like the best friend ever" he sniffed. Blaine hugged him tighter.

"No problem. I love you Sam" Sam pulled back and wiped his eyes before giving Blaine a weak smile. "I love you too dude." Blaine stood up and held out his hand to Sam "Now, why don't we skip the rest of Glee practice and go and get something to eat. My treat."

"Sounds good" Sam said, taking Blaine's hand and jumping off the bench. Blaine slung an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Hey my offer of best man is still open if you've changed your mind" Sam laughed "You know what? I'll think about it. I promise."

As they left the locker room Blaine looked at Sam and wondered if he'd start believing in himself. At the back of his mind he knew that something about Brittany's outburst earlier hadn't been right but he wasn't thinking about that right now. At the moment he was going to support his best friend and make him realise how special he really was.


End file.
